


V téhle posteli

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch je zraněn při zásahu a jeho tým se o něm dozví věci, o kterých nikdo z nich neměl ani tušení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V téhle posteli

Garciová nervózně přešlapovala po odporně světle zeleně vymalované chodbě, kousala se do spodního rtu a bez ustání se něco mumlala. Ruce spuštěné podél těla se jí třásly, ale nepřestávala chodit, i když se chodbou hlasitě rozléhal klapot jejích vysokých podpatků o tvrdou, kachlíkovou podlahu. 

„Garci –“ zamumlal Morgan konejšivým tónem, ale ona na jeho snahu uklidnit ji nereagovala a jenom trhla hlavou. 

„Proč to trvá tak dlouho?“ zeptala se, ne někoho konkrétního, ale do prostoru. Bezmyšlenkovitě zatnula ruce v pěsti a zase povolila. Dlouze si povzdychla a zadívala se na dveře Hotchova nemocničního pokoje. „Jsou tam už…“

„Dvacet tři minut, sedmnáct vteřin,“ doplnil Reid nápomocně. „Garci, ten doktor říkal, že to možná bude chvíli trvat.“ 

Sám nevypadal, že je tím čekáním nadšený, ramena svěšená. Nikdo z nich nebyl nadšený čekáním, protože Hotch byl zraněný – dost brutální rána do hlavy při zatýkání podezřelého, která ho poslala k zemi a zanechala s rozseknutou kůží na spánku a v bezvědomí, ze kterého se probral, až když se v dálce ozvalo houkání sanitky – a oni nevěděli, jak vážné to s ním je, protože doktor s ním byl ještě pořád zavřený za těmi zatracenými dveřmi. 

Emily si prsty pročísla vlasy, ale neřekla ani slovo. JJ si přehodila nohu přes nohu a špičkou boty začala vyťukávat o podlahu nějakou melodii. Jediný, kdo vypadal v klidu, byl Rossi, a Morgan věděl, že to jenom předstírá, protože ó, velký Rossi nemohl vypadat celý vystresovaný, protože by si tím mohl pokazit image. 

Ne že by tedy neměl city. Měl. Jen je nerad dával najevo. 

„Dvacet tři minut není _chvíle_ , Reide,“ zaskučela Garciová a znovu začala pochodovat. 

Morgan si silně přejel rukama po obličeji. 

Dveře Hotchova pokoje se otevřely a ven vyšel doktor Green, vysoký a v bílém plášti, s tmavými vlasy, které právě začínaly prokvétat stříbrem. Jako jeden z těch doktorů, kteří svoji práci dělali skutečně z touhy pomáhat svým pacientům, se po nich mile rozhlédl. „Bude v pořádku, agenti,“ uklidňoval je, tak jak to dělal nejspíš už stokrát, s mnoha jinými lidmi. „Aaron má silný otřes mozku. Opravdu silný, musela to být pořádná rána. Ale nic vážného to není, všechny testy má v pořádku. Jen si ho tady necháme dva tři dny na pozorování, protože byl v bezvědomí, ale je to jen pro jistotu. Váš nadřízený má zřejmě tvrdou hlavu.“ Rychle se na ně usmál a odešel, dveře Hotchova pokoje nechal pootevřené. 

„Díky, doktore,“ zavolal za ním Rossi. 

Doktor se neotočil, ale zvedl ruku a zamával jim. 

Bože, kdyby jen potkávali víc takových doktorů. 

Všichni vstali ze židlí a v závěsu za Garciovou vyrazili k Hotchovým dveřím, protože když je doktor Green nechal otevřené, muselo to znamenat, že za Hotchem můžou jít, ne? Garciová se zrovna natahovala po klice, aby je otevřela dokořán a oblažila Hotche svojí přítomností a starostlivou pozorností jak její, tak i všech ostatních kolegů, když –

„Aaron? Kde je Aaron?“ 

Všichni se automaticky otočili, když se za nimi ozval hluboký a neznámý mužský hlas, provázený spěšnými kroky. 

Přímo proti nim běžel chodbou muž, vysoký a s širokými rameny a rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy, a pak se zastavil přímo před nimi a rozhlédl se po nich, jako by je všechny znal, oči zelené a plné starostí a upřímné paniky. Dýchal trochu zrychleně, ale vypadal, že je ve slušné kondici, takže za to nejspíš nemohla ta jedna chodba, jakkoli dlouhá byla. Buďto běžel déle – jako třeba už z parkoviště – nebo za to mohly nervy. 

Morgan se zmateně rozhlédl po svých kolezích, ale nikdo z nich nevypadal, že by muže už někdy předtím viděl. 

Muž těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Kde je Aaron?“ ptal se důrazně. „Co s ním je? Bude v pořádku?“ 

Reid zmateně zamrkal a Rossi se zamračil. Ostatní si muže měřili nechápavým pohledem a, ježiši kriste, opravdu ho Garciová přejela očima odshora až dolů a pak nazpět, načež se usmála, jako by ho hodnotila a on z toho hodnocení vyšel _velice_ dobře? 

„Kdo sakra js–“

„Tony?“ ozval se z pokoje Hotchův hlas a efektivně Rossiho umlčel. 

„Aarone!“ 

Tony se beze slova procpal mezi agenty, soustředěný jen na to, aby se dostal do místnosti, a oni tím byli tak překvapení, že nijak neprotestovali. A Hotch ho znal, zřejmě, a jeho hlas byl možná slabý, ale v žádném případě nezněl jako hlas člověka, který od sebe chce někoho udržet dál. 

Všichni následovali. 

Hotch seděl v posteli, přes spánek nalepenou velkou náplast. Byly bledý a jeho oči tak vypadaly ještě tmavší než obvykle, když seděl, celý napjatý, v nemocniční posteli, přikrývku shrnutou do pasu, na sobě jednu z těch hrozných, bílých nemocničních košil, se kterými měli oni všichni už tolik zkušeností. 

„Tony,“ zamumlal, když muž překročil práh místnost, mírně se usmál a uvolnil se. Svezl se do polštáře. „Nic mi není, jsem v pořádku, takže zapomeň na to, že začneš vyvádět,“ řekl mu, ale nepřestal se u toho usmívat. 

Muž, který jim byl před chvílí identifikován jako Tony, se bez přemýšlení přihrnul k Hotchově posteli, naklonil se k němu a krátce ho políbil na tvář, načež se svalil do židle vedle postele, Hotchovu ruku ve své. 

Nikdo z ostatních se nezmohl na slovo. 

Hotch protočil oči, ale tvářil se přitom vlídně. „Je to jen otřes mozku, Tony, neumírám. Doktor říkal, že mě za dva nebo tři dny pustí domů.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu a mírně se zamračil. „Můžeš se postarat o Jacka, než se vrátím?“ 

Tony potřásl hlavou. „Opravdu se na to musíš ptát? _Samozřejmě_ , že se o něj postarám.“ Povzdychl si a sevřel Hotchovu ruku pevněji. „Musíš na sebe dávat víc pozor, Aarone,“ připomněl mu. „Být trochu opatrnější.“ 

„Říká ten, který v práci chytil mor,“ zabrblal Hotch naprosto nehotchovsky. 

„To nebyla moje vina,“ odpověděl Tony okamžitě. „Nešťastná náhoda.“ 

„Přesně jako tohle.“ Hotch se na chvíli odmlčel a měřil si Tonyho pohledem. „Snažím se,“ řekl jemně. „My všichni se snažíme, vždyť to víš. Děláš to samé.“ 

Tony pomalu přikývl. 

„Hotchi?“ zamumlala Emily váhavě. 

Hotch odtrhl pohled od Tonyho a konečně se na ně podíval, skoro překvapený, že je vidí, jako by si jich do té doby nevšiml. „Vážně mi nic není, ten doktor přehání,“ ujistil je. 

Nikdo z nich si nebyl jistý, co říct, a tak se slova odvážně ujal Rossi, jakožto Hotchův nejstarší přítel. „Víš, Aarone…“ nedokončil větu, protože nevěděl jak, tak jenom hodil pohledem po Tonym, který se teď na ně taky díval, a znovu se tázavě zahleděl na Hotche. 

„Oh.“ Hotch zamrkal a podíval se ze svých kolegů na Tonyho a zase zpátky, jako by mu teprve teď došlo, že se neznají. „Tohle je Tony, můj partner.“ 

Emily šokovaně pootevřela pusu. Garciová se široce usmála. Reid zalapal po dechu. Rossi stál jak socha. 

Morgan potřásl hlavou. „Tvůj _co_?“

„Můj partner, Morgane.“ Hotch si unaveně povzdychl, protože Morganův nechápavý výraz se vůbec nezměnil. „Přítel. Milenec. Vlastně už skoro manžel, protože jsme tak trochu zasnoubení…“

„To myslíš vážně?“ 

Hotch se zamračil. „Naprosto.“ 

„To je úžasné!“ vypískla Garciová upřímným nadšením, až sebou Morgan trhnul. „Takže se konečně zase s někým vídáš? Jsem tak ráda, Hotchi!“ Na vteřinu byla tiše, aby nabrala dech. „Tony, že ano?“ začala, než se kdokoli stačil vzpamatovat, pořád s tímtéž nadšením a vrhla se k němu, aby ho mohla pevně obejmout. „Tak strašně ráda tě poznávám! Vypadá to, že náš drahý Hotch má dobrý vkus, co se týká mužů…“ Jedním okem na něj mrkla. 

Tony se na ni zářivě usmál, ve tvářích se mu udělaly ďolíčky. „Říkám mu to den za dnem, ale on tvrdí, že jsem jenom neskromný.“ 

Hotch protočil oči, ale nic na to neřekl. 

Morgan pomalu přikývl. Takže Hotch měl přítele a chystal se vzít si ho, a i když oni o něm z nějakého důvodu neměli ani tušení, alespoň do dneška, Hotch ho měl rád a taky mu věřil, opravdu mu _věřil_ , protože měl v plánu svěřit mu Jacka, než se vrátí z nemocnice, takže –

„Takže, co vlastně děláš, Tony?“ zeptala se JJ se svým úžasným mateřským úsměvem. 

Tony pokrčil rameny, ale ani na okamžik nepustil Hotchovu ruku, a Hotch nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo. „Zvláštní agent Antony DiNozzo,“ prohlásil sebevědomě a zazubil se. 

Reid zvedl obočí. „FBI?“ 

Tony se pousmál. „NCIS, ve skutečnosti.“ 

„Jak jste se vy dva vlastně potkali?“ zeptal se Rossi nechápavě. 

„Tady v DC,“ odpověděl Hotch a křivě se usmál. „Na jedné z těch schůzí pro šéfy týmů různých agentur.“ 

Morgan se na Tonyho uznale podíval, protože ať už to bylo jakkoli, Tony vypadal na šéfa docela mladý. Tím spíš na šéfa od _námořníků_. „Jsi šéf týmu?“ 

Tony se zašklebil. „Vlastně ne. Jen mám extrémně nespolečenského šéfa, který si ve sklepě staví loď, aby mohl odplout na nějaký opuštěný ostrov, a mě mezitím nutí, abych na všechny tyhle schůze chodil za něj.“ Pokrčil rameny a se škádlivým úsměvem se obrátil na Hotche. „A víš, co Gibbs udělá, až tě pustí z nemocnice?“ zeptal se Tony skoro pobaveně, ale nedal Hotchovi šanci odpovědět. Jediné, co Hotch stihl, bylo zatvářit se vyděšeně. 

Morgan zmateně zamrkal, protože Hotch se nikdy, _nikdy_ netvářil vyděšeně. 

Tony na něj zamrkal. „Nastěhuje si tě k sobě domů a bude kolem tebe skákat a vařit ti čaj, dokud neusoudí, že jsi opravdu v pořádku.“ 

Hotch polkl, oči rozšířené. 

Tonyho úsměv se ještě rozšířil. „A představ si, co udělá _Abby_.“

Hotch otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale pak se zřejmě rozhodl radši mlčet a zase ji zavřel, skrčil se v posteli a přitáhl si přikrývku pod bradu, skoro jako dítě. „Bože, chci zemřít v téhle posteli…“


End file.
